


On Sundays

by mangoisms



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hc that he drools sometimes, just fluff, or a lot, prob a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoisms/pseuds/mangoisms
Summary: Many things can happen during a Sunday with Luciel.Like, for example, suffering.





	On Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> wow i've fallen into mm hell
> 
> it's super late and i'm probably gonna proofread this in the morning.  
> super quick drabble (drabble? does 1k words count as a drabble?) for seven bc we all need to appreciate him.
> 
> Edit: it's a 4-part story now fuck me

_**She loved him.** _

   


Waking up on the floor was to be expected.  
  
The first thing she had noticed when she woke up was that she was lying on her stomach, face pressed against the wooden flooring that hadn't been cleaned in a while. A groan emitted from her throat as she rolled over, now facing the ceiling. Sitting up, she let out a yawn, gaze shifting to the left to spot a certain figure. His arms were sprawled out, body hunched over. His lower abdomen was revealed, chest raising and lowering with each breath. Despite his horrid position, he wore a peaceful expression on his face. The bedsheets were just about to fall onto the floor, and the blanket was nowhere to be found. She sighed, a soft smile decorating her face as she stood up and leaned forwards to take a closer look at him. If you looked real close, you could tell that he had been drooling- something that he'd never admit. 

Careful not to wake him up, she gently laid down on the bed beside him.   
  
But, of course, he wakes up anyway. 

His eyes flutter open, and he hums at the sight of her. Immediately, his arms snake around her and pull her closer, resting his head on top of hers. She inhales, taking in his scent of cologne and coffee. They stayed like that, legs tangled and bodies as close as ever. 

"You snore." 

A tired chuckle was his response. His head shook, messing up his hair even more. "You have no proof."  

"Yes, I do. Your partially wet pillow is more than enough proof."

"What pillow?"  
  
She snorted, grin widening as her arms wrapped themselves around his larger figure.

 

**(Y/n) loved how the room was dimly lit from the closed curtains, and she loved how tranquil the room was. It was quiet enough for her to hear nothing else but their steady breathing. It was peaceful and comfortable, and she swore that she could fall asleep in his arms again.**

 

"You know," she began, talking into the fabric of his shirt, "it was pretty fucking rude to have me sleep on the floor last night." 

He lifted an eyebrow, pretending to be innocent. "Oh? I don't recall that."

A sigh. "You kicked me out of the bed in your sleep, Saeyoung. Quit pretending to be an innocent angel."

"Oh, but I am one~" 

"Like hell you are." 

He laughed, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Fine, fine. I'm guilty of drooling once."

_"Twelve times."_

 "Nonsense. The great Seven-o-Seven wouldn't drool twelve times!" 

 

**She loved to joke around and tease him, hugging him close to her as if he was about to slip away. She loved latching onto him, quietly mumbling words that sometimes didn't make sense. The mornings with him were always like this, peaceful and cozy, just like how she liked it.**

 

Reluctantly, she released herself from him, staring into the eyes that she loved so much. She examined his face, remembering every detail. He currently had a faint scratch on his forehead from who-knows-what. Dark eye circles were visible if you looked very closely. One of his hands cupped her face, thumb gently running over her cheek. "You're cute."

She rolled her eyes. "What was that for?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to say it." 

A laugh came from her, and Luciel swore that he was going to melt inside. Had her voice always been so angelic? Just the sound of it made him feel relaxed, no matter what she was saying.

She was beautiful to him. Gorgeous, stunning, the list could go on forever. Because of that, he simply stayed with the word 'beautiful'. He loved her for her silky hair and her soft skin. He loved her for the extra bit of fat that she, herself, despised. The man knew very well that looks didn't play a big part in relationships, but to him, she was simply _breathtaking._

   


**He cherished her, and every second that they spent together. He enjoyed her company, and wouldn't sell it for the world. Luciel then realized just how much she meant to him.**

**  
**

"Didn't you say that you had a lot of work today?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "Do you need me to help?" 

"No need," He muttered. It was true that he had received an ungodly amount of work, but he needed to do it for the profit. He needed the money to keep both him and (y/n) content. Besides, she was even taking on part-time jobs to earn some spare change. He knew that she'd sometimes come home after midnight, exhausted from all her shifts. It worried him, but he knew that she was doing it to ensure a better future for them. "But! Maybe a kiss would make me more motivated!" 

"Please, that's what you said last week, you dork." 

"Dork..?"

"Yeah, it's you, if you haven't noticed." 

He pouted, letting out a puff of air. "That's no way to talk to your lord and savior! I'm the one that buys us food!" 

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that does the grocery shopping. You usually just try to convince me to have Honey Buddha Chips for dinner." 

"That was once-"

"Twice." 

Clearly defeated, he turned around to face the other way, back now facing towards her. She sat up, running a hand through her hair before standing up to walk away. Luciel's gaze followed her, watching her every move. His cheeks heated up when he realized that she wasn't wearing her pyjama pants, probably because of the humidity in the room. When she was just about to reach the knob, he finally spoke up. "Where are you going..?"

"I'm gonna prepare breakfast, 'cuz your lazy ass probably forgot about it." 

He whined. "It's only 10. Can't you stay here a bit longer?" 

She bit her lip, eyeing the male who was currently giving her  _that_ look. He used it every time he needed something from her, and yet, she was still completely vulnerable to it. Her arm dropped to her side, and he knew that he was victorious this time. It only took a quiet 'please?' for her to trudge back, crashing down onto the small space beside him. Slowly, she shuffled closer and he was able to give her a peck on the cheek. "I win." He mused, nudging his head into the crook of her neck. Maybe spending some more time in bed wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't like she needed to go to work. 

"I hate you for this." 

  


_**And he loved her.** _

  


  


   


   


  


  


 


End file.
